À mon image et non à la tienne
by Yasha-kun
Summary: Heero s’émancipe du contrôle de J... Ma première song fic, sur Numb...


**Nom **: À mon image et non à la tienne

**Genre **: Song fic, POV Heero

**Serie :** Gundam wing

**Couples :** 1x2, 3x4 et 1x5 si on regarde sous un certain angle... M'enfin, y'a  
rien d'explicite ! '  
**  
Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, malheureusement.  
La chanson est la propriété du groupe Linkin Park...

**Note :** Voilà, ma première song fic, en attendant que je termine "Ondins"... J'en  
avais un peu marre de voir Heero comme le chien d'attaque de J, donc je lui ai enlevé sa  
muselière, au moins le temps d'une fic... T'es content, hein mon hérisson chéri ?  
Heero : chomp  
Yasha : GYAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais c'est que ça mord cette saleté !  
Duo : Tu l'as bien cherché aussi...  
Yasha : Toi, l'adorable bishi natté aux yeux d'améthiste, shut up !  
Duo : ... --'

**À mon image et non à la tienne**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Tous mes muscles me font mal. Je m'arrache néanmoins à la chaleur des draps pour prendre une douche. Froide. Sortant de ma salle de bain personnelle, me frottant énergiquement la tête avec une serviette, je tombe nez à nez avec un miroir. Mon reflet fait peine à voir. Le corps couturé de cicatrices, des bleus et des marques de brûlures marbrant sa peau, la lèvre inférieure fendue... La nuit avait été longue.

Encore un matin ordinaire pour le Perfect Soldier... Pourtant, quelque chose a changé. Une lassitude inhabituelle est en moi, pas uniquement physique. Je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus me battre. J'ai envie d'aller me rouler en boule au creux du lit et de ne plus bouger, de fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien voir et surtout, surtout, ne pas ouvrir l'ordinateur portable où attend sûrement une nouvelle mission.

Je tente de refouler cette sensation, trop humaine... En vain. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser, je suis lové sous ma couette, mp3 à la main.

Le soldat en moi grogne. Pas le temps pour ce genre de gamineries. Le docteur J attend son rapport en plus ! Mais je trouve que sa voix manque singulièrement de conviction.

Mon pouce appuie sur le bouton "play" et la musique emplie mes oreilles.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be !  
Feeling so faithless,  
Lost under the surface...  
I don't know what you're expecting of me,  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes...  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you !_

J... Plus le temps passe, plus il m'envoit accomplir des missions de plus en plus dangereuses, pour des résultats franchement peu concluant, même en cas de réussite... Qu'attend-il de moi, enfin ? Que j'échoue ? Que je me fasse tuer 'pour les colonies' ?  
Une boule me serre la gorge. Au fond, qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui ? Un pantin. Une marionnette qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise et briser quand il s'en est lassé.

_All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you..._

Quand j'étais petit... Après la disparition d'Odin... C'est lui qui m'a recueilli. Je lui ai toujours obéi. Je me suis plié à toutes ses exigences. Je suis devenu le Perfect Soldier. Sa machine à tuer. Pas pour les colonies. Pas par vengeance. Parce que je voulais juste...

Quoi ? 'Je voulais juste' quoi ?

Je voulais juste ne plus être seul. Je voulais avoir un père. À la place, j'ai eu un maître.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me ?  
Holding too tightly,  
Afraid to lose control...  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you !_

La musique s'arrête soudain. Plus de batteries.

Et maintenant ?

Les yeux étroitement clos, j'écoute les bruits de la maison. Wufei est dans sa chambre, à frapper dans son sac de sable. Quatre met la table tandis que Trowa prépare le déjeuner. Au bout du couloir, dans la salle de bain commune, Duo chante sous la douche. Chanter ? Brailler plutôt. Même avec les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, je peux l'entendre martyriser Queen. Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. Parce qu'il sait que sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Parce qu'il sait que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que nous restons ensemble.

Ensemble.

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. J'articule silencieusement ces noms comme les mots d'une formule magique. J'avais tellement peur d'être seul que j'étais prêt à me soumettre à nimporte quel esclavage.  
Mais je ne suis plus seul. J'ai... des amis. Comme ces mots me semblent faibles, presque niaiseux ! Et pourtant...

Je ne suis plus seul. Je n'ai plus besoin de J. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je me lève et j'attrape mon ordinateur portable. Je le garde un instant sur mes genoux... Puis je l'ouvre d'un geste sec. Je branche la webcam et j'envoie une demande de contact à mon mentor.

Il allait accepter. Il allait forcément accepter. Je ne cherche à le contacter qu'en cas de grande urgence, il le sait. Donc il va répondre... Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Dans le fond, il m'envoit dans des missions suicides depuis plus d'un mois. Qui sait s'il ne cherche pas vraiment à se débarasser de moi ? Qui sait s'il n'a pas trouvé un autre protégé plus apte à devenir son jouet ? Otosan, je t'en prie, répond !

Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Il est là, sinitre. Son bras mécanique claque avec agacement. Les verres rouges ôtent toute humanité à son regard. Je sens un frisson de mon ancienne peur parcourir mon dos.

"**Heero... Tu m'as l'air physiquement apte à repartir en mission, alors j'espère que ce que tu as à dire est valable."**

La colère prend le pas sur la crainte. Même voix à la fois tranchante et mielleuse. Même indifférence. Il est figé dans sa carapace, il ne changera jamais. Mais moi si ! Je prend une profonde inspiration.

"**JE NE T'OBÉIRAIS PLUS JAMAIS, VIEUX CON ! TU M'AS MANIPULÉ JUSQU'ICI, J'AI  
ÉTÉ UN GENTIL PANTIN MAIS JE N'AI PLUS BESOIN DE TOI ! ADIEU !"**

Je referme l'ordinateur, débranche le cable d'alimentation et me laisse retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, mes mains tremblent. C'est la première fois que j'exprime une émotion aussi violente. Je suis épuisé. Mais j'ai réussi. Je suis libre...

La porte s'ouvre doucement et Wufei apparaît dans l'encadrement. Il pose ses yeux noirs sur moi, des yeux farouches mais pacifiques.

"**Yuy ? Est-ce que ça va ?"**

Je lui souris et je me relève pour me rendre dans la salle à manger. Il me regarde passer bouche grande ouverte, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Mais je ne suis pas mort, non. Je commence tout juste à vivre.

_But I know  
I may end up failing too...  
But I know  
You were just like me,  
With someone disappointed in you..._

Je ne laisserais pas le temps durcir plus encore ma carapace. Je ne serais plus le jouet de J. Je sais que ça sera difficile de devenir vraiment humain. Les marques de mon entraînement  
son encore trop présentes. Mais je sais aussi que Wufei m'aidera, ainsi qu'un petit prince du désert, un grand brun taciturne et un grand crétin d'américain bavard. Je ne suis pas encore à mon image... mais je ne suis plus à la sienne !


End file.
